wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Frédéric Chopin
|nascimento_local = Żelazowa Wola, Mazóvia |morte_data = }} |morte_local = Paris, Île-de-France |ocupação = compositor e pianista |escola = |período_musical = Romantismo |movimento_estético = |assinatura = 80px }} Frédéric François Chopin também chamado Fryderyk Franciszek Chopin (Żelazowa Wola, 1 de Março de 1810Algumas fontes indicam 22 de Fevereiro; ver seção "vida" para maiores detalhes. — Paris, 17 de Outubro de 1849) foi um pianista polonês radicado na FrançaKennedy, Michael. Oxford Concise Dictionary of Music, Oxford, 2004, 4th ed., p. 141. e compositor para piano da era romântica. É amplamente conhecido como um dos maiores compositores para piano e um dos pianistas mais importantes da história.Brower, cap. XII. "When one considers the amount of it, the beauty, originality and glory of it, one must acknowledge Frederic Chopin as one of the greatest piano geniuses of all time." Sua técnica refinada e sua elaboração harmônica vêm sendo comparadas historicamente com as de outros gênios da música, como Mozart e Beethoven, assim como sua duradoura influência na música até os dias de hoje. Preâmbulo Fryderyk Franciszek Chopin ou Szopen (nome em polonês),Nome às vezes grafado Fryderyk (Franciszek) ''Szopen. em francês Frédéric François Chopin (AFI: /ʃɔpɛ̃/) nasceu na aldeia de Żelazowa Wola, Ducado de Varsóvia, filho de mãe polonesa e pai francês-expatriado. Aclamado em sua terra natal como uma criança prodígio, aos vinte anos Chopin deixou a Polônia para sempre. Em Paris, fez carreira como intérprete, professor e compositor, e adotou a versão francesa dada a seus nomes, Frédéric-François. De 1837 a 1847 teve uma relação turbulenta com a escritora francesa George Sand (pseudônimo de Amantine Aurore Lucile Dupin). Sempre com a saúde frágil, morreu em Paris aos 39 anos, vítima de tuberculose. Toda a obra existente de Chopin inclui o piano assumindo algum papel (predominantemente como um instrumento solo), e suas composições são amplamente consideradas como repertório essencial para este instrumento. Na maioria das vezes sua música é tecnicamente exigente, mas seu estilo, no geral, enfatiza mais a dança e a profundidade expressiva do que o virtuosismo técnico. Ele inovou com novas formas musicais, como a balada,Scholes, Percy (1938), The Oxford Companion to Music. Article Ballade. e introduziu significantes inovações nas formas existentes, como a piano sonata, a valsa, o noturno, o estudo, o improviso e o prelúdio. Alguns citam suas obras como "os principais pilares" do romantismo na música erudita do século XIX. Além disso, Chopin mostrou-se nacionalista mesclando sua música com elementos eslavos; hoje suas mazurcas e polonesas são fundamentais para a música clássica nacional polonesa. Vida Infância esquerda|thumb|200px|Casa em que nasceu Chopin em [[Żelazowa Wola, onde hoje é um local onde se realizam recitais de piano.]] Chopin nasceu em Żelazowa Wola, uma aldeia próxima a Sochaczew, na região de Mazóvia, que faz parte do Ducado de Varsóvia. Era filho de Mikołaj (Nicolas) Chopin (1771-1844), um francês de descendência polonesa distante, proveniente de Lorena, que adotou a Polônia como sua terra natal após imigrar em 1787. Nicolas casou-se com a pianista Tekla Justyna Krzyżanowska (1782-1868), uma mulher de família aristocrata, porém empobrecida. De acordo com a família do compositor, Chopin nasceu em 1 de Março de 1810. Não há certidão de nascimento conhecida. Foi batizado no dia 23 de Abril do mesmo ano, na paróquia de Brochów, perto de Sochaczew, cerca de oito semanas após o seu nascimento, embora o seu certificado de batismo liste a sua data de nascimento como sendo em 22 de Fevereiro de 1810, o que provavelmente foi um erro por parte do padre.Joaquín Rubio Tovar, Chopin, poeta del piano en la enciclopedia Los Grandes Compositores Tomo II, Salvat, S. A. de Ediciones, Navarra, 1981 ISBN 84-7137-457-9 Seus pais tiveram outros três filhos: Ludwika (em polonês: "Louise", 1807-?), Izabella (1811-?) e Emilia (1812-1827). Frédéric foi seu segundo filho, e o único homem. Em Outubro de 1810, quando Frédéric tinha sete meses de idade, sua família mudou-se para Varsóvia, onde seu pai assumiu a posição de professor de língua e literatura francesa, em uma escola situada no Palácio Saxão. Sua família morou nas imediações do palácio. thumb|200px|Entre 1817 a 1827, a família de Chopin morou nesta construção da [[Universidade de Varsóvia, agora decorada com o perfil de Fryderyk (ao centro), ao lado do Palácio Kazimierz.]] Em 1817, seu pai tornou-se professor de francês no Liceu de Varsóvia, situado no Palácio Kazimierz, da Universidade de Varsóvia. Sua família viveu em um espaçoso apartamento no segundo piso de uma construção vizinha. Entre 1823 e 1826 o próprio Fryderyk freqüentou o Liceu de Varsóvia. A família — incluindo seu pai, professor de francês — falava polonês em casa. Chopin cresceu culturalmente no polonês e nunca atingiu igual domínio da língua francesa. Foi em Varsóvia que, no final de sua vida, ele literalmente deixou seu coração. Era uma criança "aluada, pálida e sentimental", dotada de um instinto musical quase tão agudo quanto o de Mozart, e uma habilidade para arremedar os outros, o que lhe teria assegurado um cargo de ator, e uma predisposição para perturbações pulmonares, indício de uma morte prematura.Vidas de grandes compositores. Henry Thomas e Dane Lee Thomas, Edição Globo, Porto Alegre, 1950. Durante seus anos de escola, há rumores de que Chopin foi um talentoso retratista e mordaz escritor de cartas. Um professor ficou alegremente surpreso em saber que Chopin desenhou um magnífico retrato seu durante a aula. Durante suas férias no interior, em que se familiarizou com a música folclórica — as quais ele, mais tarde, refinaria em suas composições musicais — Chopin escreveu cartas para casa parodiando o jornal de Varsóvia. Em 1827, sua família mudou-se para os aposentos do Palácio Krasiński, hoje a Academia de Belas Artes (Akademia Sztuk Pięknych w Warszawie), na rua Krakowskie Przedmieście, número 5. Chopin morou ali até deixar Varsóvia, em 1830. Assim, a partir dos sete meses de idade até sua partida de Varsóvia e da Polônia, com vinte anos, Chopin sempre viveu com sua família ou em um palácio ou em seus arredores. O jovem Chopin recebeu suas primeiras aulas de piano de sua irmã mais velha, Ludwika, e foi posteriormente ensinado por sua mãe. Seu talento musical logo apareceu, ganhando em Varsóvia a reputação de "segundo Mozart". Aos sete anos ele já era autor de duas polonesas (sol menor e si bemol maior); a primeira foi publicada no ateliê de gravuras do Padre Cybulski, diretor uma escola de organistas e um dos poucos editores musicais da Polônia. O prodígio foi destacado nos jornais de Varsóvia, e o "pequeno Chopin" tornou-se uma atração nos salões da aristocracia da capital. Ele também começou a dar concertos públicos para a caridade. Diz-se que uma vez lhe foi perguntado sobre o que pensava que a platéia mais gostava nele; o garoto de sete anos de idade replicou: "a gola da minha camisa". Ele apareceu pela primeira vez em público como pianista aos oito anos de idade. right|thumb|200px|[[Estátua de Chopin no Rio de Janeiro, Brasil.]] Chopin recebeu suas primeiras aulas de piano profissionais, entre 1816 a 1822, por Wojciech Żywny. Mais tarde Chopin falou muito bem de Żywny, embora as habilidades do rapaz logo ultrapassariam as de seu professor. O desenvolvimento posterior do talento de Chopin foi supervisionado por Wilhelm Würfel. Esse renomado pianista, um professor do Conservatório de Varsóvia, deu a Chopin lições irregulares, embora valiosas, de como tocar órgão, e, possivelmente, também piano. No outono de 1826, Chopin começou a estudar teoria musical, baixo cifrado e composição musical com o compositor Józef Elsner, do Conservatório de Varsóvia, que era afiliada à Universidade de Varsóvia (por isso Chopin é contado entre os ex-alunos notáveis da universidade). O contato de Chopin com Elsner pode datar do início de 1822 e é certo que Elsner foi dando orientação informal a Chopin, em 1823. Chopin completou três anos de curso, no conservatório, em 1829. Naquele ano, em Varsóvia, Chopin ouviu Niccolò Paganini tocar e conheceu também o compositor e pianista alemão Johann Nepomuk Hummel. Também em 1829, Chopin conheceu seu primeiro amor, uma estudante de canto chamada Konstancja Gładkowska. Em agosto de 1829, três semanas depois de sair do Conservatório de Varsóvia, Chopin fez uma brilhante estréia, em Viena. Ele fez duas apresentações de piano e recebeu muitas opiniões e comentários favoráveis, juntamente com outros que criticaram o baixo tom que ele produziu com o piano. Em dezembro de 1829, no Merchant's Club de Varsóvia, ele realizou a première do seu Concerto para piano em fá menor. Em 17 de março de 1830, no Teatro Nacional de Varsóvia, ele fez a primeira apresentação de seu outro concerto para piano, em mi menor. Em 2 de novembro de 1830, Chopin deixou Varsóvia para dar concertos na Europa Ocidental. Ele nunca retornou à Polônia. Ao fim do mês, eclodiu o Levante de Novembro e sua companhia de viagem Titus Woyciechowski voltou para casa para participar. Chopin permaneceu em Viena, em certa ansiedade pelos seus entes queridos. Então, visitou Munique e Estugarda (onde ele teve conhecimento da ocupação da Polônia pelo exército do Império Russo) e em setembro de 1831 chegou a Paris. Ele já tinha produzido um portfólio de importantes composições, incluindo seus dois concertos para piano e alguns de seus estudos Op. 10. Paris thumb|esquerda|330px|Chopin tocando sua Polonesa no [[Hotel Lambert. Pintura em aquarela e guache de Teofil Kwiatkowski, feita entre 1849 e 1860.]] Em Paris, Chopin foi saudado pelos eminentes exilados poloneses, incluindo o Príncipe Adam Jerzy Czartoryski, que morava no Hotel Lambert, e por artistas destacados como Heinrich Heine, Alfred de Vigny e Eugène Delacroix. Ele foi apresentado a alguns dos principais pianistas da época, incluindo Friedrich Kalkbrenner, Ferdinand Hiller e Franz Liszt, e formou amizades pessoais com os compositores Hector Berlioz, Felix Mendelssohn, Charles-Valentin Alkan e Vincenzo Bellini (ao lado de quem ele está enterrado no cemitério Père Lachaise). A música de Chopin já era admirada por muitos de seus compositores contemporâneos, incluindo Robert Schumann que, em sua revisão da Variações na "La ci darem la mano" (da ópera de Mozart Don Giovanni), Op. 2, escreveu: "Chapéus ao alto, cavalheiros! Um gênio." Durante seus anos em Paris, Chopin participou de vários concertos. As programações fornecem uma ideia da riqueza da vida artística parisiense durante esse período, como o concerto de 23 de março de 1833, em que Chopin, Liszt e Hiller tocaram trechos solo em uma execução de um concerto de Bach para três clavicórdios, e o concerto de 3 de março de 1838, quando Chopin, Alkan, seu professor, Pierre Joseph Zimmerman, e o aluno de Chopin, Adolphe Gutman, tocaram o arranjo a oito mãos de Alkan para a Sinfonia nº 7 de Beethoven. Ele também participou na composição do Hexameron (1837) — a sexta (e última) variação do tema de Bellini é de Chopin. Um ilustre pianista amador inglês descreveu sua impressão de Chopin no salão: thumb|direita|125px|Chopin, de [[Franz Xaver Winterhalter.]] No mesmo ano de 1833, Chopin publicou cinco Mazurcas, o Trio para piano, violino e violoncelo, três Noturnos, os doze grandes estudos dedicados a Liszt e o Concerto em Mi menor. Em 1834, publicou a grande Fantasia sobre árias polonesas, o Krakowiak para o piano e orquestras, três outros Noturnos e o Rondó em Mi bemol maior.Hugo Schelesinger, p.39 Em Paris, Chopin fez várias visitas e passeios. Neste mesmo ano, com Hiller, visitou um Festival Musical Rhenish em Aachen, organizado por Ferdinand Ries. Lá, Chopin e Hiller se encontraram com Mendelssohn, e os três passaram a visitar Düsseldorf, Koblenz e Colônia, usufruindo da companhia uns dos outros e tocando e aprendendo música juntos. Em 1835, Chopin organizou um encontro de sua família em Karlsbad. Lá ele conheceu o Conde Franz von Thun-Hohenstein, cujas filhas Chopin havia ensinado em Paris. O conde convidou Chopin e seus pais para ficarem em seu castelo familiar no Elba, Děčín. Depois os pais de Chopin voltaram a Varsóvia; ele nunca os veria novamente. Voltou a Paris passando por Dresden, onde permaneceu algumas semanas, e, depois, por Leipzig, onde se encontrou com Mendelssohn, Schurmann e Clara Wieck. Na viagem de volta, ele teve um ataque brônquico tão grave que alguns jornais poloneses informaram que ele havia morrido. Em 1836, Chopin tornou-se noivo de uma jovem polonesa de 17 anos, Maria Wodzińska, cuja mãe insistiu para que o compromisso fosse mantido em segredo. No ano seguinte, o noivado foi cancelado por sua família. George Sand thumb|esquerda|[[George Sand, por Auguste Charpentier, 1835.]] Em 1836, em uma festa organizada pela condessa Marie de Agoult, amante do compositor Franz Liszt, Chopin conheceu Amandine-Aurore-Lucile Dupin, baronesa Dudevant, mais conhecida por seu pseudônimo, George Sand. Ela foi uma escritora romântica francesa, conhecida por seus inúmeros casos amorosos com Prosper Mérimée, Alfred de Musset (1833-1834), seu secretário Alexandre Manceau (1849–1865) e outros, possivelmente incluindo a atriz Marie Dorval. Chopin inicialmente não encontrou atrativos nela. "Algo sobre ela me repele", disse ele a sua família. Sand, entretanto, em uma carta datada de junho de 1837 a seu amigo o conde Wojciech Grzymała, discutiu sobre o que fazer para libertar Chopin de sua namorada Maria Wodzińska ou para abandonar outro caso, a fim de começar um relacionamento com Chopin. Sand tinha grandes sentimentos por Chopin e o persuadiu até começar um relacionamento. Um notável episódio, no período em que estiveram juntos, foi um turbulento inverno em Maiorca (1838-1839), onde tiveram problemas para encontrar acomodação e acabaram se alojando no cênico, mas frio mosteiro de Valldemossa. Chopin também teve problemas com seu piano enviado por Ignaz Pleyel. Ele chegou de Paris depois de um grande atraso e foi retido pela alfândega espanhola, o que resultou em um grande imposto de importação. Ele pôde usá-lo por pouco mais de três semanas; no resto do tempo teve que compor em um piano alugado para completar seus prelúdios (Op. 28). Durante o inverno, o mau tempo teve um sério efeito sobre a saúde de Chopin e sua doença pulmonar crônica que, para salvar sua vida, ele, George Sand e seus dois filhos foram obrigados a retornar à Espanha continental, chegando a Barcelona, e depois a Marselha, onde permaneceram alguns meses, até ele recuperar-se. Embora sua saúde tenha melhorado, Chopin nunca se recuperou totalmente desse ataque. Queixou-se da incompetência dos médicos em Mallorca: "o primeiro disse que eu iria morrer; o segundo, que eu tinha um último suspiro; e o terceiro, que eu já estava morto". Chopin passou o verão de 1839 até 1843 na propriedade de Sand, em Nohant. Esses foram tranqüilos, mas produtivos dias, durante os quais Chopin compôs muitos trabalhos. Entre eles está a Polonesa em lá bemol maior, Op. 53 "Heróica", uma de suas mais famosas peças. Na volta a Paris, em 1839, ele conheceu o pianista e compositor Ignaz Moscheles. Em 1845, com uma maior deterioração da saúde de Chopin, um grave problema surgiu em sua relação com George Sand, que azedou em 1846 por problemas envolvendo a filha de Sand, Solange, e o jovem escultor Jean Baptiste Auguste Clesinge. Este foi o ano em que Sand publicou Lucrezia Floriani, cujos principais personagens (uma rica atriz e um príncipe de saúde frágil) podem ser interpretados como sendo Sand e Chopin. Em 1847, os problemas familiares finalmente puseram fim às relações entre Sand e Chopin que duraram 10 anos, desde 1837. Morte thumb|esquerda|125px||Molde póstumo da mão de Chopin. thumb|A única [[fotografia conhecida de Chopin, provavelmente feita por Louis-Auguste Bisson em 1849.]] Em 1848, Chopin deu seu último concerto em Paris, além de visitar a Inglaterra e a Escócia com sua aluna e admiradora Jane Stirling. Eles chegaram a Londres em novembro, e, embora tenha conseguido dar alguns concertos e apresentações de salão. Ele voltou a Paris, onde em 1849 tornou-se incapaz de ensinar e se apresentar. Sua irmã, Ludwika, que tinha dado a ele as primeiras lições de piano, cuidou dele em seu apartamento na Praça Vendôme, nº 12. Nas primeiras horas de 17 de outubro Chopin morreu. Até 2008 acreditou-se que morreu de tuberculose, estudos de Wojciech Cichy, da Faculdade de Medicina da Universidade de Poznan atribuíram a sua morte a uma fibrose cística.Chopin morreu de fibrose quística e não de tuberculose Depois do amanhecer, Clesinger fez sua máscara da morte e os moldes de suas mãos. Antes do funeral de Chopin, de acordo com seu desejo ao morrer, seu coração foi retirado devido a seu medo de ser enterrado vivo. Ele foi posto por sua irmã em uma urna de cristal selada, com Cognac, destinada a Varsóvia. O coração permanece até hoje lacrado dentro de um pilar da Igreja da Santa Cruz (Kościół Świętego Krzyża) em Krakowskie Przedmieście, debaixo de uma inscrição do Evangelho de Mateus, 6:21: "onde seu tesouro está, estará também seu coração". Curiosamente, seria salvo da destruição de Varsóvia pelos nazistas, em 1944, pelo general das SS, Erich von dem Bach-Zelewski. thumb|direita|Túmulo de Chopin no [[cemitério Père Lachaise, em Paris.]] Chopin havia pedido que o Réquiem de Mozart fosse tocado em seu funeral. Os principais trechos do Réquiem foram compostos para cantoras, mas a Igreja de Madeleine nunca havia permitido cantoras em seu coro. O funeral foi atrasado em quase duas semanas até que a igreja aceitou, contanto que as cantoras ficassem atrás de uma cortina de veludo preto. O funeral foi realizado em 30 de outubro, onde compareceram cerca de três mil pessoas. Os solistas no Réquiem incluíam o baixo Luigi Lablache, que tinha cantado o mesmo trabalho no funeral de Beethoven e que também tinha cantado no funeral de Vincenzo Bellini. Também foram tocados dois prelúdios de Chopin, o nº4 em mi menor e o nº6 em si menor. Chopin foi enterrado, de acordo com seu desejo, no Cemitério Père Lachaise. Junto ao túmulo, a Marcha Funeral da Sonata Op. 35 foi tocada, em instrumentação de Napoléon Henri Reber.Fryderyk Chopin 1810-1849: A Chronological Biography Depois, alguns de seus amigos poloneses foram a Paris, com um jarro de terra proveniente de sua terra natal, e a espalharam por seu túmulo, para que Chopin se mantivesse em solo polonês. Sua sepultura atrai numerosos visitantes e é invariavelmente enfeitado com flores, mesmo na calada do inverno. Música A música de Chopin para o piano combinava um senso rítmico único (particularmente o seu uso do rubato), e o uso frequente do cromatismo e do contraponto a partir do qual associava à beleza melódica uma não menos bela e vigorosa linha do baixo. Essa mistura produz uma sonoridade particularmente delicada na melodia e na harmonia, que são, todavia, sustentadas por sólidas e interessantes técnicas harmônicas. Ele levou o novo gênero de salão do noturno, inventado pelo compositor irlandês John Field, a um nível mais aprofundado de sofisticação. Três de seus vinte e um noturnos foram publicados apenas após sua morte, em 1849, contrariando seus desejos.Carta de 12 de Dezembro de 1853 de Camille Pleyel para a irmã de Chopin, Louise Jedrzejewicz, citada em Chopin — Nocturnes, com nota de Ewald Zimmermann, inverno de 1979/1980, publicada por G. Henle Verlag (ISM N M-2018-0185-8). Ele também manteve formas de dança popular, como a mazurca polonesa e a valsa, a valsa vienense, com uma maior variedade de melodia e de expressão. Chopin foi o primeiro a escrever baladas e scherzi como peças individuais. Chopin também tomou o exemplo dos prelúdios e fugas de Bach, transformando o gênero em seus próprios prelúdios. [[Imagem:Bach-Chopin-Vergleich.png|thumb|esquerda|Comparação entre o estilo de Bach (Prelúdio I) e Chopin (Op. 10, nº 1).]] Muitas das peças de Chopin tornaram-se bastante conhecidas — por exemplo, o Estudo Revolucionário (Op. 10, nº 12), a Valsa Minuto (Op. 64, nº 1) e o terceiro movimento de sua sonata Marcha Fúnebre (Op. 35), que é freqüentemente utilizada como uma representação icástica de luto, além da Grande valse brillante (Op. 18, nº 1). O próprio Chopin nunca nomeou uma obra instrumental para além do gênero e número, deixando todas as suas potenciais associações extra-musicais para o ouvinte; os nomes pelos quais nós conhecemos muitas de suas peças foram inventados por outros. O Estudo Revolucionário não foi escrito tendo-se em mente a fracassada revolta da Polônia contra a Rússia; ele simplesmente surgiu naquela época. A Marcha Fúnebre foi escrita antes do resto da sonata na qual foi contida, mas a ocasião exata não é conhecida; aparentemente não foi inspirada em qualquer perda pessoal específica.Kornel Michałowski, Grove Outras melodias foram utilizadas como base de suas canções populares, como a lenta passagem de Fantaisie-Impromptu (Op. posth. 66) e a primeira seção do estudo Op. 10 nº 3. Essas peças muitas vezes contam com um cromatismo intenso e personalizado, bem como uma curva melódica que lembra as operas nos dias de Chopin — as óperas de Gioacchino Rossini, Gaetano Donizetti e especialmente Bellini. Chopin utilizava o piano para recriar a graciosidade da voz que cantava, e sempre falava e escrevia sobre os cantores. O estilo e os talentos de Chopin tornaram-se crescentemente influentes. Robert Schumann foi um grande admirador da música de Chopin, e utilizou suas melodias, até mesmo nomeando uma peça de sua suíte Carnaval após Chopin. Essa admiração não foi recíproca. thumb|Partitura autografada por Chopin de sua [[Polonesa, Op. 53 (Chopin)|Polonesa em La bemol maior, Op. 53.]] Franz Liszt foi outro admirador e amigo pessoal do compositor, e transcreveu para o piano seis canções polonesas de Chopin. Apesar disso, Liszt negou ter escrito Funérailles (subtitulada "Outubro de 1849", o sétimo movimento da suíte para piano Harmonies Poétiques et Religieuses, de 1853) em memória de Chopin. Embora a seção do meio aparentasse ter sido modelada sobre a famosa seção de três oitavos da Polonesa em La bemol maior, Op. 53, Liszt disse que a peça tinha sido inspirada pelas mortes de três dos seus compatriotas húngaros no mesmo mês. Chopin interpretou suas próprias obras em salas de concerto, entretanto com mais frequência em seu salão, para amigos. Já no final da vida, como a sua doença havia progredido, Chopin desistiu por completo das apresentações públicas. As inovações técnicas de Chopin também tornaram-se influentes. Seus prelúdios (Op. 28) e estudos (Opp. 10 e 25) tornaram-se rapidamente obras-modelo, e inspiraram tanto os Estudos Transcendentais de Liszt como os Estudos Sinfônicos de Schumann. Alexander Scriabin também foi fortemente influenciado por Chopin; por exemplo, seus 24 prelúdios (Op. 11) são inspirados pelo Op. 28 de Chopin. Jeremy Siepmann, em sua biografia do compositor, nomeou uma lista dos pianistas que ele acreditava terem feito gravações dos trabalhos de Chopin, largamente conhecidas por estarem entre as maiores performances de Chopin já preservadas: Vladimir de Pachmann, Raoul Pugno, Ignacy Jan Paderewski, Moriz Rosenthal, Sergei Rachmaninoff, Alfred Cortot, Ignaz Friedman, Raoul Koczalski, Arthur Rubinstein, Mieczysław Horszowski, Claudio Arrau, Vlado Perlemuter, Sviatoslav Richter, Vladimir Horowitz, Dinu Lipatti, Vladimir Ashkenazy, Martha Argerich, Maurizio Pollini, Murray Perahia, Krystian Zimerman e Evgeny Kissin. Arthur Rubinstein disse o seguinte sobre a música de Chopin e sua universalidade: Estilo [[Imagem:Chopin Berceuse.png|thumb|esquerda|190px|Esboço de Berceuse em ré bemol maior (Op. 57), dedicado a Elise Gavard, uma de suas pupilas (1844).]] Embora Chopin tenha vivido no século XIX, foi educado na tradição de Beethoven, Haydn, Mozart e Clementi. Ele usou o método de piano de Clementi com seus próprios estudantes e também foi influenciado pelo desenvolvimento da técnica do piano virtuoso de Hummel, ainda mozartiano. Um de seus estudantes escreveu o seguinte em seu diário sobre o estilo de tocar de Chopin: }} A série de sete polonesas publicadas durante sua vida (além de nove publicadas postumamente), começando com a Op. 26 par, estabeleceu um novo padrão para a música na forma e foram criadas na vontade de Chopin de escrever algo para celebrar a cultura polonesa depois de o país ter se submetido ao controle russo. A polonesa em lá maior Op. 40 Nº1, "Militar", e a polonesa em lá bemol maior Op. 53, "Heróica", estão entre as obras mais amadas de Chopin e as mais executadas. Romantismo Chopin considerava a maioria dos seus contemporâneos com alguma indiferença, apesar de ter muitas amizades com aqueles ligados ao romantismo na música, na literatura e nas artes (muitos deles através de sua ligação com George Sand). A música de Chopin é, entretanto, considerada por muitos como um ponto culminante do estilo romântico.Ver Charles Rosen, The Romantic Generation, capítulos 5-7, Harvard University Press 1995. ISBN 978-0-674-77933-4 A pureza clássica relativa e a discrição em sua música, com pouco exibicionismo extravagante, em parte reflete sua reverência por Bach e Mozart. Chopin nunca cedeu à explícita "pintura cênica" em sua música ou usou títulos programáticos, punindo os editores que renomearam suas peças desta forma. Obras thumb|direita|200px|Monumento de Frédéric Chopin em [[Żelazowa Wola (projetado por Józef Gosławski).]] Toda a obra de Chopin envolve o piano, tanto solo como acompanhado. Seu trabalho, predominantemente para solos de pianos, inclui um pequeno número de obras para vários conjuntos, incluindo um segundo piano, violino, violoncelo, voz ou orquestra. Tem-se conhecimento de 264 obras de Chopin, sendo que alguns manuscritos e pedaços de sua infância foram perdidos com o tempo. Homenagens thumb|direita|280px|Estátua de Chopin no [[Parque Łazienki em Varsóvia.]] Antes da Segunda Guerra Mundial, uma estátua de Chopin foi erguida no Parque Łazienki, adjacente à Aleje Ujazdowskie (Avenida Ujazdów). Na base da estátua, nas tardes de domingo, no verão, são executados recitais gratuitos de composições de Chopin para piano. A árvore estilizada sobre a figura de Chopin lembra as mãos e dedos de um pianista. A cada cinco anos, a Competição Internacional de Piano Frédéric Chopin é realizada em Varsóvia e, periodicamente, o Grand prix du disque de F. Chopin premia notáveis gravações de Chopin, tanto trabalhos remasterizados como recém-gravados. A vida de Chopin e seu relacionamento com George Sand tornaram-se ficção em filme. A atuação de Cornel Wilde como Chopin no filme biográfico de 1945, A Song to Remember, rendeu-lhe uma indicação ao Óscar de melhor ator. Outros filmes além desse foram produzidos: Impromptu (1991), estrelado por Hugh Grant como Chopin; La note bleue (1991); e Chopin: Desire for Love (2002), dentre outras longas-metragens, curtas, animações e produções para televisão. O Aeroporto Frédéric Chopin de Varsóvia também foi uma homenagem ao compositor, assim como o asteróide 3784 Chopin. Em seus sonetos, o poeta Escudero Pires homenageou Chopin, ilustrando cada um de seus prelúdios. Neste, ele se refere à Overture:Escudero Pires. Prelúdios de Chopin, Rio de Janeiro, 1961 Mais actual, é ainda a homenagem que Matt Bellamy, vocalista, pianista e guitarrista da banda de rock alternativo, Muse, prestou a Chopin na música do álbum de 2009, The Resistance. A música cujo nome é United States of Eurasia, termina com uma sonata de piano, intitulada "Collateral Damage", que foi baseada na Nocturne em mi bemol maior, Op.9 No.2. Na cultura popular A música de Chopin foi muitas vezes requisitada para fornecer música incidental e material para trilhas sonoras de filmes. Além disso, Chopin é um dos principais personagens do RPG eletrônico Eternal Sonata, que tem suas composições como atração principal. Uma das músicas do cantor Gazebo, "I like Chopin" é uma referência ao compositor. Bibliografia * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (acesso mediante inscrição) Ligações externas * * * * * * * * (em inglês) * * af:Frédéric Chopin an:Frédéric Chopin ar:فريدريك شوبان arz:فريدريك شوبان ast:Frédéric Chopin az:Frederik Şopen ba:Фредерик Шопен bat-smg:Frédéric Chopin be:Фрыдэрык Шапен be-x-old:Фрыдэрык Шапэн bg:Фредерик Шопен bn:ফ্রেদেরিক শোপাঁ br:Frédéric Chopin bs:Frédéric Chopin ca:Frédéric Chopin ckb:فرێدریک شۆپان cs:Frédéric Chopin cy:Frédéric Chopin da:Frédéric Chopin de:Frédéric Chopin el:Φρεντερίκ Σοπέν en:Frédéric Chopin eo:Frédéric Chopin es:Frédéric Chopin et:Frédéric Chopin eu:Frédéric Chopin fa:فردریک شوپن fi:Frédéric Chopin fr:Frédéric Chopin fy:Frédéric Chopin ga:Frédéric Chopin gan:蕭邦 gd:Frédéric Chopin gl:Frédéric Chopin gv:Frédéric Chopin he:פרדריק שופן hif:Frédéric Chopin hr:Frédéric Chopin hu:Frédéric Chopin hy:Ֆրեդերիկ Շոպեն ia:Frederic Chopin id:Frédéric Chopin ilo:Frédéric Chopin io:Frédéric Chopin is:Frédéric Chopin it:Fryderyk Chopin ja:フレデリック・ショパン ka:ფრიდერიკ შოპენი kk:Шопен, Фредерик ko:프레데리크 쇼팽 krc:Шопен, Фредерик ku:Frédéric Chopin la:Fridericus Chopin lb:Frédéric Chopin li:Frédéric Chopin lij:Frédéric Chopin lt:Frederikas Šopenas lv:Frideriks Šopēns mk:Фредерик Шопен ml:ഫ്രെഡെറിക് ഷൊപിൻ mn:Фредерик Шопен mr:फ्रेदरिक शोपें mrj:Шопен, Фредерик ms:Frédéric Chopin mt:Frédéric Chopin my:ရှိုပန်၊ ဖရက်ဒရစ် nah:Frédéric Chopin nds:Frédéric Chopin nl:Frédéric Chopin nn:Frédéric Chopin no:Frédéric Chopin oc:Frédéric Chopin pcd:Frédéric Chopin pl:Fryderyk Chopin pms:Frédéric Chopin pnb:فریڈرک شوپن qu:Frédéric Chopin ro:Frédéric Chopin ru:Шопен, Фредерик rue:Фредерік Шопен sc:Frédéric Chopin scn:Frédéric Chopin sh:Frédéric Chopin simple:Frédéric Chopin sk:Fryderyk Chopin sl:Frédéric Chopin sq:Frédéric Chopin sr:Фредерик Шопен stq:Frédéric François Chopin sv:Frédéric Chopin sw:Frédéric Chopin ta:பிரடெரிக் சொப்பின் th:เฟรเดริก ชอแป็ง tl:Frederic Francois Chopin tr:Frédéric Chopin tt:Фредерик Шопен uk:Фридерик Шопен ur:فریڈرک شوپن uz:Frederic Chopin vi:Frédéric Chopin vo:Frédéric Chopin war:Frédéric Chopin yi:פרעדעריק שאפען yo:Frédéric Chopin zh:弗雷德里克·肖邦 zh-classical:蕭邦 zh-yue:蕭邦 Categoria:Frédéric Chopin Categoria:Compositores da Polónia Categoria:Pianistas da Polónia Categoria:Compositores clássicos do Romantismo Categoria:Mortes por tuberculose Categoria:Sepultados no Cemitério Père-Lachaise